cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Save
All progress in Cookie Clicker is preserved in a save. Save has form of a base64 encoded string, containing all information about the state of the current session. The save is stored in the web browser's cache, allowing the player to close the tab, web browser or turn off the PC without losing the game progress. Game progress is saved automatically every 60 seconds. It can additionally be saved manually by pressing "Ctrl+S" (this doesn't reset the autosave timer). Whenever the game is saved, a brief notification pops up at the bottom-center of the screen. Save handling Exporting the save Orteil allows you to export the save string, either to make a backup or to migrate your game progress to another computer/browser. To export the save, go to Options menu and click "Export Save". A pop-up window appears, having a long unreadable string highlighted. Copy the string by "Ctrl+C" and paste it into a text file, which you can then store on your computer or USB device. Saving to file Works the same as Exporting the save, it's just more convenient way to do so. It creates a .txt file with the name YournameBakery.txt with the save string already present. This is faster and easier way to back-up your save file on your computer. Importing the save Similarly to exporting, the importing works right the opposite way. Copy a save string you have stored in a text file, paste it into a pop-up window that shows up after clicking "Import Save" button and confirm. The game loads the data from imported save and adjusts the game progress according to the save data. This may overwrite your current progress. Loading from file Works the same as Importing the save, it's just more convenient way to do so. Browse your computer for a .txt file with save string and import the save to the web browser. This is faster and easier way to load your backed-up save file from your computer. Wiping the save This option removes all data about Cookie Clicker from your browser. All progress is completely discarded, and cannot be retrieved. Only do this if you are sure you have your save exported, or if you are really addicted to the game and this is the only way to break free. There is a pop-up window asking you if you really want to get rid of all your game progress data, to ensure you don't wipe your save by accident. Wiping the save is an irreversible process, so be very careful. Advanced Use Disabling autosave The Options menu doesn't give you the possibility to disable the autosave feature. However, it is possible to disable autosaving through the console. To disable autosave, type this into the console and press enter: Game.prefs.autosave = 0 To enable the autosave, change 0 to 1: Game.prefs.autosave = 1 Be careful though, if you don't have autosave enabled and your browser crashes, you can lose a great deal of your progress. Extending save output (This works only by altering the source-code of the game) The save string can be shown in several different ways, either as string-only, uncompressed string or uncompressed-commented string. To change the save format, find the string Game.toSave=false; and change the "false" value to 1,2 or 3 respectively, for each type of output. Note that this will not work in console, as the game rewrites the value of Game.toSave back to "false". This option was added by Orteil probably to test and debug the save behavior. Save format The save uses base64 encoding format, appended with !END! string.This string appears as %21END%21, due to URL encoding.This is to ensure portability across all platforms. After removing the !END! appendix, the string can be base64 decoded to a more readable format. The data is structured into several section. Sections are separated by a "|" character (ASCII code 124). Inside each section, the particular data entries are delimited by a semicolon ";" character unless they are bitfields, which have no separation character between entries. These special characters are used for easier data parsing from the save string. These tables are accurate as of version 2.016. Building Data Information on each building is included in large data entries, with the different building types separated by semicolons. The smaller individual data points are separated by commas, and minigame data points (if applicable) are separated by regular colons. Game Buffs As with the building data, multiple effects are separated by semicolons, with the data entries separated by commas. Any combination of effects can happen at the same time, but if more than one of the same effect is stated, it will only be applied once. Category:Game Mechanics